Esta tarde
by Jacqueline Wolfox
Summary: Después de que las guerras y las desconfianzas han terminado Clarke y Lexa por fin han logrado estar juntas. Este one-shot nos cuentas sobre una de sus apasionadas tardes.


"Acompáñame y me harás feliz, Clarke" me dice ya con su cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente y su cabello aún trenzado. Sus palabras son dichas con ternura y yo ya estoy cansada por el peso de medio día; pero con el vapor del manantial y su cuerpo desnudo dentro transparentándose, esa frase enciende un botón dentro de mí que intento apretar lentamente.

Evitando las prisas me cercioro de que no haya nadie espiando y luego comienzo a quitarme la ropa, cuando ya no me queda nada me meto en el agua que por su bajo nivel nos permite estar sentadas. Me acomodo a su lado y al instante sus piernas y las mías se entrelazan quedando unidas en un abrazo de intimidad, una acción de dos cuerpos que a pesar de conocerse hace tan poco tiempo ya hablan su propio lenguaje.

La temperatura del agua rápidamente afloja nuestros cansados músculos y por varios minutos sólo nos quedamos ahí, sumergidas en un relajo extremo. Contrario al frenesí y la urgencia que nos caracteriza al hacer el amor, esta vez siento una excitación dormida, calma, pero no por eso menos fuerte. Su mano ha estado cubriendo mi sexo hace un rato, esto último como un gesto común entre nuestra reciente intimidad, sin embargo en el estado en que me encuentro comienzo a desear que sea algo más que eso, comienzo a desear que su mano se mueva, que entre e investigue en aquellos parajes que aún guardan secretos para ella, en mi mente le digo "Me conoces, pero aún hay muchas cosas de mi que puedo mostrarte" y aunque sea sólo mi mente la que habla, el sonido de mi voz se escucha ronco de deseo retumbando entre mis sienes. Sé que no lo digo en voz alta, pero Lexa escucha de todos modos y su mano comienza a moverse. Me da una especie de masaje suave cerca de mi punto más sensible, yo me apoyo sobre su hombro y cierro los ojos disfrutando de la íntima caricia. En sintonía conmigo sus movimientos son de los más tranquilos y así mantengo una excitación moderada durante mucho rato.

El agua hace desaparecer cualquier lubricación que pudiese estar creando mi cuerpo, por lo cual pasado unos cinco minutos la fricción del masaje comienza a molestar un poco; ni yo estoy lista, ni mi guerrera está suelta aún, por eso le pido que se detenga por el momento y tomo las sensaciones recién pasadas para guardarlas por un rato; así el baño continúa entre jugueteos y palabras dulces.

Me salgo del manantial y me seco mientras ella termina de asearse, Cuando se pone de pie y me pide una manta mis ojos no dejan de vagar por su empapado cuerpo e incluso sigo algunas de las gotas que escurren por su piel para ir llegar a sus sectores más íntimos. Ella lo nota y sonríe satisfecha, una expresión de goce se imprime en su cara, es la plenitud de sentirse tranquila y en calma después de lo caótico que ha sido el último tiempo. Aún con el cansancio, los fracasos y las traiciones, aquí estamos, juntas y a salvo, tranquilas y plenas. Creo que eso es lo que piensa, porque es lo que yo pienso y pasa con frecuencia que solemos estar en sintonía en ese aspecto, sólo que yo lo noto más que ella.

"Tengo frío" protesta ya cubierta y dentro de la tienda.

"Ponte debajo de esas mantas" le animo mientras busco nuestra ropa. Así lo hace, todavía desnuda.

Cuando termino, el lugar vacío a su lado en la improvisada cama se me torna demasiado apetecible, así en vez de vestirme la acompaño. Ella parece distante, cansada, pero yo estoy deseosa y no voy a dejar que Morfeo aparte el placer que he estado amasando por tanto tiempo. "Abrázame" le ordeno con la voz más grave que de costumbre y luego me doy la vuelta. Ella me abraza y de inmediato siento sus pechos turgentes contra mi espalda y su sexo contra mi trasero. Sus manos acarician mi vientre, pero yo las tomo y las pongo más arriba, sobre una de mis pechos, al instante escucho una profunda inspiración de su parte y ahora sí, puedo decir que la guerrera está suelta.

Dando un ronroneo de puro placer, siento los rizos de su sexo restregándose contra mi trasero y una de sus manos masajeando mi pecho distraídamente, en tanto la otra toma mi cadera manteniéndome firme en mi lugar mientras me susurra palabras en trigedasleng que aun no entiendo, pero que al escucharlas me hacen alucinar. "Bésame la espalda" le pido con vehemencia mientras tengo la sensación de ir cayendo en un precipicio de goce; una mordida en el hombro es su respuesta, mi espalda se arquearía de no tener las caderas, ambas ahora, tomadas tan firmemente por sus expertas manos. Desde mi ubicación es difícil tocarla, sólo puedo echar un brazo hacia atrás y a ciegas tomar su espalda con fuerza para juntarnos aún más. Siento sus sonidos roncos de deseo en mi oído y mi entrepierna se está derritiendo; necesito con urgencia de más contacto. Apresuradamente me doy vuelta cuando su guardia está ya baja y me monto encima de ella. Nuestros sexos empapados se unen en perfecta sincronía y mi pegajoso vai-ven sobre ella nos provoca a ambas sensaciones que nos hacen articular palabras que ni siquiera existen, o al menos eso creo. Bajo mi rostro para besarla, pero la pasión que tengo dentro no me deja, en vez de eso muerdo su labio inferior hasta sentir un sabor metálico y un grito ahogado que me calma un poco y me permite ser más gentil en mi exploración esta vez; tal vez menos brusca porque la gentileza en realidad no es una palabra apta para este momento.

Mis movimientos se hacen más rápidos y cortos mientas el placer incrementa, sus manos agarran cada una uno de mis pechos, mientras yo veo los suyos moverse de arriba abajo, dejándome hipnotizada. Identifico en ella esa sorpresiva expresión de placer y dolor, las dos expresiones se parecen tanto, son igual de indescriptibles y desgarradoras; sé entonces que está cerca del clímax. Paro en seco, quiero prolongar el momento y disfrutar su cara de frustración mientras sus brazos intentan seguir moviéndome sin éxito. Después le sonrío malévolamente, devoro sus labios y sigo deslizándome de arriba a abajo encima de ella. Repito la acción muchas veces hasta un punto tal vez enloquecedor en que su mirada suplicante ya me dice que si lo hago de nuevo, si paro y luego de un momento continúo más ferozmente que la otra vez, ella me mata o se muere. Lo hago una última vez y en esta ocasión sí puede hablar "¡No, no, sigue Clarke!" me ordena negando con la cabeza y con los ojos totalmente negros de placer, río ampliamente y arqueando un ceja le pregunto "¿Por qué debería seguir comandante?" la tiento haciendo mención a su título "¡Solo sigue!" me vuelve a ordenar ella. Pero yo permanezco impasible a horcajadas de ella sacando sus manos de mis pechos para provocarla aún más. Como siempre la comandante está acostumbrada a liderar y a dar órdenes, pero en la cama yo soy quien lleva las riendas y torturarla así es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos mientras hacemos el amor, ella me ha llegado a conocer y sabe que no me moveré al menos de que obtenga lo que quiero. "Por favor…sigue" me suplica con la última porción de conciencia que le queda antes de que mis movimientos se vuelvan frenéticos y desesperados, tanto como nuestros ecos de placer. Mi mente colapsa junto con mi cuerpo y una humedad abundante sale de nosotras en ese instante de puro éxtasis. Mi espalda se arquea involuntariamente tanto como puede y después de unos segundos caigo exhausta sobre ella. Las contracciones de mis músculos siguen palpitando en mi interior por un tiempo más prolongado que el común de las veces; cuando ya se han calmado me muevo a un lado para dejar que respire, después nos miramos a los ojos sonrientes y nos besamos largamente, una sensación de letargo satisfecho se apodera de mí mientras jugueteo pasando mis dedos por la marcas de su piel.

Pasado un rato ella se viste, tiene trabajo que hacer y seguramente querrá que la acompañe, yo intento vestirme, me pongo ropa interior y una camisa; el letargo sigue, sin embargo la satisfacción se ha ido. Aún no estoy lista. Al ver que ella está casi lista y dispone marcharse, la detengo "No te vayas, quédate y acaríciame, por favor" le pido. Sin decir nada se acerca a mí y con una sonrisa encantadora comienza a pasar la punta de sus dedos por mi brazo, muy lentamente, luego por mis manos, luego por mi cuello, mi cara, mi cabello…por extraño que parezca mi cuerpo ha quedado totalmente erógeno, y mi conciencia parece estar en otra parte; como en una burbuja blanca donde no existe más que placer y mi cuerpo flota y ya ni siquiera ella está. Lexa nota que algo inusual me ocurre, lleva un rato ya acariciándome y a pesar de que sus roces parecen suaves y tiernos, los sonidos que yo emito son puramente de placer, es por eso que rápidamente me quita la ropa interior y pone su cabeza entre mis piernas, yo la observo en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión; "Un momento así es mejor aprovecharlo, Clarke" me explica para luego mirar entre mis pliegues y comprobar que la humedad casi chorrea de ellos. Gimo solamente producto de su mirada, por la anticipación de sus acciones. Apoya su cabeza en mi muslo y con su pulgar traza círculos alrededor del montón de nervios que demandan atención. En un instante estoy de nuevo en la burbuja, esta vez de su mano. Le describo lo que siento distraída entre el éxtasis y mis alucinaciones. Ella se deleita con la visión que debe estar teniendo de mi cuerpo suplicante de sus atenciones y yo sólo ronroneo perdida en estremecimientos.

De repente la burbuja blanca se rompe y es sustituida por el torbellino arrasador que supone su lengua que vibra sobre mi centro palpitante. En un instante estoy gritando y jadeando mientras mis puños aprietan fuerte las sábanas a mis costados. Le pido que ponga sus dedos dentro de mí y así lo siento unos segundos después. Mi orgasmo es inminente y cuando llega es tan violento que creo que el torbellino me ha matado. Pero no, ahí estoy aún, hecha un manojo de temblores y sudor y ella aún está entre mis piernas, sonriéndome. La tiro hacia mí y beso sus labios regocijándome con mi sabor en ellos.

Sin decirle nada más cambio de posiciones con ella y la desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Ya estoy satisfecha, mi intención es que ella pueda calmar la necesidad que las atenciones que me acaba de dar deben haber dejado entre sus piernas. Me subo sobre ella y me muevo rápido y precisa a un fin particular, su orgasmo. Cuando logra alcanzarlo me bajo de ella para mirarla a los ojos traviesamente. "No puedo otra vez, es muy pronto Clarke" me dice, cuando me pongo en medio de sus piernas y tomo una de sus manos; la pongo a la altura de su sexo y comienzo a succionar su dedo índice, sé solamente por el largo gemido que deja escapar que ha cambiado de opinión. Froto su punto de éxtasis mientras succiono de arriba abajo su dedo, haciéndolo parecer una felación desde su perspectiva. La idea la vuelve loca y lo sé y ni siquiera se me puede ocurrir de donde la he sacado. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás al momento en que toma la mía con una mano y me tira hacia sus caderas que marcan un ritmo que junto a sus profundos sonidos me dicen que voy bien, bastante bien. Introduzco un par de dedos en ella sin dejar de estimularla, ni de succionar su índice. Sus caderas se vuelven frenéticas y su puño se cierra alrededor de mis rubios cabellos provocando un leve y placentero dolor. No falta mucho para conseguir mi cometido de hacerla estallar en un segundo orgasmo encima del primero y al momento que lo consigue por fin me considero satisfecha cuando siento las contracciones de sus músculos apretando mis dedos. Me quedo observándola mientras toma aire para intentar calmar su agitada respiración, cuando me mira hacia abajo aún estoy con la más malévola de las sonrisas, sintiendo que la he derrotado en esta batalla; ella también lo sabe y cuando subo hasta su cara, la beso intensamente. Me acomodo en su pecho y ella me abraza protectoramente.

Aunque yo creo que he ganado la batalla a toda regla ella se niega a aceptar la rendición, aunque tampoco puede continuar y considerando que de todas maneras nos conviene seguir luchando, acordamos hacer una tregua por algunas horas.

"Gracias por esta tarde" le digo sincera, sabiendo que nuestras obligaciones no nos darán momentos como este muy a menudo.

"Gracias a ti" Me responde con la misma sinceridad mientras acaricia mi espalda y me observa con profundidad.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" le pregunto después de un rato sintiendo que voy entrando de nuevo en la burbuja blanca.

"Prometiste que hoy escribirías" me recuerda mi recientemente estrenada aficción, sacándome de una sola vez al mundo real.

Es cierto, hoy escribiría, pero con el humor con el que estoy esta tarde ¿De qué podría escribir? 

* * *

Estimad s,

Es necesario tener opiniones en orden de saber si voy bien o mal. Si gustaría o no que siguiese escribiendo, si es demasiado ofensivo o (como yo quise hacerlo) de verdad tiene sensualidad. En fin, cualquier cosa.

Es la única manera que tengo de seguir mejorando y poder escribir más.

Saludos!


End file.
